oc_battle_arenafandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Reed
Summary Jack is a hybrid of a tough melee fighter and a magic user. He's very powerful, having both a healing factor and durability, ranged devastation and melee skills. However, if you can outlast him, you are likely to beat him. The thing of course being.... Good luck with that. Story Jack was a very lucky man. His mom was a powerful magic user and alchemist, and his dad the American icon. Lot to live up to, but trust me, he does. His childhood was of the average genius, but it started getting interesting after college. He had degrees in engineering and law, and started his crusade for justice. He did really well, and solved all of his cases. Then, his grandfather passed away. And while everyone else was convinced, both him and his mother felt something on the ethereal plane. It was the sensation of an unnaturally taken life, so Jack made a hammer, and forged grandpa within to get to the bottom of this. The bottom of this, would be the local mob boss. He quickly gathered evidence and stormed the base of the business with the authorities, but there was far more to it than that. As it turns out, the mob had a deal with an old enemy, only known as the harbinger of death, a rival to the Reed family. They quickly took him out with combined magics, which grandpa easily taught on the fly. But there are many other threats that pour out of the ethereal plane, to strike other deals with other gangs, and so began the adventure of The Master of Justice. Jack fought rogue spirits and cracked down on crime for many years, until the Harbinger of Death was finally reincarnated. Jack dueled him in a furious battle, which ended with Jack blowing up both his body and soul with raw mana. With this sacrifice, he ended up meeting Apollo, the Greek god of prophecy and the Sun in the God plane. He explained that he escaped James Booker's slaughter, due to having a vision of having to preserve the pantheon by recruiting new gods. He offered Jack a spot, which he accepted, becoming the god king of strength magic and intelligence. Jack has continued his crusade for justice till this day. (James Booker was a character created by PineappleGuy Carmine. He was on the wiki, but soon got deleted due to the feature of religious figures) Personality Very, very down to earth. He's never sold a pre owned car, he sold a used car. He absolutely despises immodesty, and won't be amused when you decide to play rainbow mika in SFV. He can be a really fun guy though. He has virtue, humility and other valuable stuff. (Artwork by PineappleGuy Carmine) Powers and Stats Tier: High 5-A Name: Jack Reed Origin: OC Gender: Male Age: 35 Height:'6'6 '''Weight:'280 pounds (80% muscle) '''Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Jack can manipulate anything, including: * Earth * Water '''(including chemicals.) * '''Fire * Energy '''(Light, electricity, radiation, etc.) * '''Wood * Metal * Flesh (can be used for regeneration, which is potent enough to let him regenerate from his soul.) * Blood '''(meaning he can purge poison, and control blood flow to manipulate someone's mind.) * '''Air (He can fly in base using this.) * Cloth ''' * '''Glass * Plastic ' * '''Polyester ' * '''Cloth * Time'' '' He can also see into the ethereal plane (And by extension your soul. Your mind is a conduit of your soul, so Jack can see your thoughts and memories.) As an extension to this, he can mimic the abilities of his opponents, so long as he meets the prerequisites. Example: He can do the Kamehameha, since everything has ki, but he can't use hellfire because he's not a demon. He can transfer his body to the ethereal plane. On the ethereal plane, he is invisible to anyone who lacks some sort of supernatural sense, can phase through anything that doesn't have magic, fly, and go much faster than light. He also becomes oxygen independent. He can harden matter to make it better for manipulation Can sense emotional disruption across the world due to his ethereal connection, fear, anger, and even the lust for churros. Due to being a Mormon, he's repented and is immune to sin attacks. And as a side note, nothing bad has ever happened on Sunday. Funny. Attack Potency: High 5-A: He can casually crush several large planets at a time with various manipulations Speed:'''Base: '''Relativistic(Can create afterimages and keep up with the harbinger of death).|'MFTL'(He can jump from habitable planet to habitable planet before the 2 minute mark on the Ethereal Plane, and his experience sets his reaction speed to MFTL as well). Lifting Strength: Class Y '''(Can bench press 3,000 pounds 100,000 times, while experiencing 100,000,000 G's.) '''Striking Strength: Class XMJ+ '(Clashed punches with the Universal fighter, who destroyed a lot of the planets with his god punch.) '''Durability:Large Planet level '(Can take hits from beings of this level, such as the harbinger of death and the Universal fighter) '''Stamina: Fought for a month against planet busters, then collapsed. Range: His manipulation can affect anything as long as Jack can sense the object in some way or another. This usually allows him to reach across the solar system. Standard Equipment: Jack carries a Mjolnir-like hammer named Gerald, which is named after his grandfather that he forged into it. It's made of an alloy of mithril and bone steel. His granddad forged inside can help him cast.Gerald grants the user 2 times his normal striking power, and weighs in at 5 tons. In his off hand, he has a katana he calls Reed. This katana is made of the same stuff as Gerald, and weighs 200 pounds The bone steel alloy is able to kill supernatural beings, specifically those on the Ethereal plane. It is also nigh invulnerable, being able to be tossed in the core of a star, cause a supernova, and still be intact. Hax or anything stronger than that however will start to damage it Intelligence: Supergenius (Solved the Grand Librarian's Labyrinth in a few hours, which a master of the Rubix Cube took months to solve.) Weaknesses: While his supply of mana is massive thanks to his mom's heritage, It isn't infinite, and a month of fighting will start to wear his mana down, and when he runs out, he can't heal himself or do any ranged combat. If he doesn't regenerate within 2 minutes of being "killed", he will be trapped on the ethereal plane forever, which counts as a death. In addition to that, if you destroy his soul he can't regenerate, and has to have Apollo revive him, which counts as outside help, and is therefore not allowed. Not to mention, if his body is completely annihilated, it will take 2 weeks worth of mana to regenerate. He only uses time manipulation as a counter to time manipulators, since time is really hard to manipulate, and can burn through days of mana in a few seconds. If you can blitz Jack, then he can't manipulate your flesh. Additionally, living things already have resistance if it's against their will, making it twice as tiring as regeneration. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Knows some karate kicks and grapples, and has mastered American boxing. Hardening his hands for striking power. His favorite move is concentrating the heat around him into his hands, and releasing it in a beam. Because he's a street fighter kid, he calls it the Sinco Hadukan. It requires a build up, and he's timed himself at 5 seconds minimum. When he fires his beam, he can use the Output limit break, which allows Jack to pump in a bit more mana into an attack. While this does boost his power, it does take away at his precious mana. For example, when he boosts his output by X20, he takes 20 days away from his mana. He can strike the earth with Gerald, and crack both the physical and ethereal plane, releasing a blast of magic that disrupts magical connections, which can cause a magic user to lose focus. He calls this the Ethereal Sunder (5-A). When the ethereal plane is cracked like this, Jack can use intense bolts of red lightning, capable of destroying large planets. This is called the Ethereal Missile(5-A) He can phase in and out of the ethereal plane, striking with a set of attacks akin to the raging demon. He calls this the Ethereal Flurry. He has another variant of this called the Scatter Ethereal Flurry, Where he attacks from multiple directions (Like with Lord Boros) Key: Base|Ethereal plane Feats * Beat and completely destroyed the Immortal harbinger of death, who can cause mass extinctions with the flick of his wrist. * Lost to the Universal Fighter, but still gave him a hard time (No, he wasn't universal, he just fought for the Universe in a tournament) * Beat Yeager, who can create balls of heat so intense they can destroy several planets. * Resisted the will of the master psycho magician(We can't call him a physic, because it was MAGIC!) * Beat Magnus, who feeds on the chaos of the entire galaxy, which is enough power to survive in a young star. Category:Oc